Desire
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Sueños increíbles que parecen imposibles... aunque es claro que en esta vida, nada suele serlo y sobretodo aun, puede darte sorpresas inesperadas.


**¡Hola! **

**Bien, por aquí de nuevo llevándoles un One-shot, algo corto creo… no diré que es una idea loca porque tiene un fundamento esto. He hecho todo lo posible para llevarles algo medianamente bueno y digno de leer, así que espero que les guste, sobretodo para quien lo esperaba… bueno, sin más. **

**No me extiendo, espero que sea de su entero agrado, cualquier falta de ortografía la corrijo luego. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos. _

**Advertencias: **

_Lemmon. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

* * *

**DESIRE.**

* * *

El sueño, es la representación mental de imágenes, sonidos, pensamientos y sensaciones de un individuo. El símbolo onírico de los deseos más íntimos y apasionados del ser humano, hilvanada con la realidad.

Un proceso involuntario de nuestro cerebro, de nuestras emociones y del anhelo… de lo prohibido o inalcanzable.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan a hacerse realidad dan paso la incredulidad y la sorpresa… eso es lo que le sucedía en ese momento; sentada en su cama con las rodillas encogidas y su espalda pegada a la pared. Ella había tenido un sueño y ahora…

— Esto es increíble… — murmuró para sí misma con la vista clavada hacia el frente.

Cerró los ojos y las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza…

.

.

.

_Se encontraba acorralada contra el concreto y sus fuertes brazos, simulaban una pared a sus costados. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras mantenía la calma ante tal situación. _

_¿Cómo habían terminado en una situación tan comprometedora? _

_Colocó sus manos sobre su duro pecho, en un intento vano por alejarse un poco. Su porte y su metro noventa y cinco, eran suficientes para amedrentar a cualquiera… no era su caso, estaba nerviosa, pero no atemorizada. _

_¿Cómo es que comenzaron con una conversación simple y terminaron en esa situación?_

_Sus ojos oscuros la miraban de manera penetrante, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa genuina… sonrisa que le provocó un sentimiento cálido en su interior. _

— _Itachi... — musitó en cuanto se agachó a su altura, pues su pequeña estatura le impedía de alguna manera encararlo. _

— _¿Sí? — contestó él, su voz era baja y tranquila, su aliento le rozó los labios y tembló imperceptiblemente. _

_No dijo nada… se quedó quieta ante un movimiento inesperado… sus labios se tocaron de forma sutil. Un roce tan suave, tan dulce… que parecía incitarla a continuarlo, a no dejarlo ahí, a no resistirse… _

_Y fue así como sucedió, lo tomó por el cuello y profundizó el beso, mordió y succionó sus labios enrojeciéndolos. Él no se quedó atrás, trasladó las manos hacia la espalda rozando el cuello y los senos por azar en el proceso despertando un cosquilleo en su interior, ese cosquilleo que te mata, te arrebata la razón y te empuja a seguir… _

_Ese contacto, ese pequeño y sutil contacto, despertó su libido, comenzó acariciando el cuerpo de Itachi y estrechándolo contra sí… _

_Habían iniciado el juego de las caricias, estás irían combinándose, encadenándose y responderían libremente a su ritmo. Sabían a donde los llevarían y como terminaría… _

.

.

.

Su cuerpo vibró y su piel se erizó… ese cosquilleo entre sus piernas apareció nuevamente…

.

.

.

_Con movimientos delicados lo llevó hasta la cama, hizo que se sentara al borde y ella lo hizo con las piernas abiertas a sus costados… trasladó sus labios a su barbilla, su cuello y posteriormente el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchándolo suspirar en el proceso…. Itachi enredó sus manos en los cabellos cortos y azulados de ella. _

_Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, producto de las caricias, los besos y los roces… transmitiendo picor a ciertas partes de su cuerpo de forma sensual e inusual, ofreciéndole un placer desconocido… hasta ese momento. _

_Soltó un pequeño grito, Itachi aprovechó su pequeño goce y había dado un giro a la situación, ahora Konan se encontraba debajo suyo, percibiendo la respiración entrecortada sobre su cuello, elevando aún más la temperatura de su cuerpo y enviándole un escalofrío a través de su espina dorsal._

_Él trasladó sus manos a través de su cuerpo, sus manos grandes y calurosas, despojándola de su ropa de forma parsimoniosa y sensual… sus ojos añil se encontraron con los negros; en una mirada abrasadora que la hizo vibrar. Sin embargo, con una seguridad extraordinaria, también comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa… aún a pesar de que él lograba generarle inseguridad y nerviosismo. _

_Otro gemido se escapó de su garganta, en cuanto sintió la firmeza de su rodilla en su ingle frotarse entre sus muslos, provocando que su piel ardiera ansiosa porque sus manos la tocaran. No obstante, lo único que sintió, fue su mano deslizarse por sus senos… serpentear por su vientre hasta llegar a su pubis… aun cubierto por su ropa interior negra… su mano se encerró ahí, proporcionándole un calor ardiente que le erizó la piel. _

_Ella deslizó sus dedos a través de sus brazos, haciendo trazos en su pecho… besándolo y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando… lo escuchaba contener la respiración o exhalar profundamente para no gemir. Itachi besó sus labios, su barbilla y su cuello descendiendo hacia sus senos, a los cuales había despojado de su prenda, pasó su lengua trazando un círculo sobre su aureola rosada y luego succionando el pezón erecto por la excitación… repitió el proceso una, dos, tres veces consiguiendo que ella soltará pequeños y dulces gemidos, mientras que él acariciaba levemente con las yemas de sus dedos por el interior suave de sus muslos; alcanzando las pantorrillas en esa caricia. _

_Perdida en sus sensaciones y con una habilidad extraordinaria, él la despojó de la última prenda que la salvaguardaba, quitándose de igual forma la suya quedando ambos desnudos sobre la cama… Itachi volvió a posicionarse sobre ella, abrió las piernas por instinto creando así un roce entre ambos sexos. Inevitablemente gimieron ante el contacto… _

_Él volvió a besarla, apasionado y tierno al mismo tiempo, mientras rozaba su miembro sobre ese pequeño botón; lleno de terminales nerviosas. El cual palpó primero sutilmente con las yemas de sus dedos, aumentándolo de tamaño y brindándole un inagotable placer… suave y parsimoniosamente deslizó de nuevo su sexo hasta su entrada, logrando que Konan arqueara su espalda en el proceso y soltará un gemido bajo. _

_La penetración fue lenta, demasiado lenta… tanto que parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, si no hubiese sido por el quejido placentero que soltó a su oído, su tono estaba enronquecido y sus ojos negros nublados por la pasión y la lujuria. Ella no esta lejos… esa acción solamente logró excitarla aun más, de ser posible._

_El movimiento de caderas comenzó, leve y tenue generándole ansiedad. Zozobra que fue despejada en cuantos sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, presionando sus senos, su cintura, sus caderas y piernas, consiguiendo que las liara alrededor de su cintura. Un gruñido ronco escapó de su garganta, la profundidad de sus embestidas cambió junto al movimiento frenético de sus caderas… una capa fina de sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos._

_Los besos en su cuello y sus labios se volvieron más insistentes, sin dar espacio a los gemidos, ella arañaba su espalda e introducía las manos en sus cabellos azabaches deshaciendo su coleta. Con cada movimiento, con cada embestida su excitación crecía, sus pieles ardían… la temperatura en esa habitación se elevaba. _

_El deseo por llegar a la máxima sensación del placer podía palparse… y llegó… la cúspide del placer… el clímax._

_Sus paredes se estrecharon alrededor y la calidez se multiplicó abrazando su miembro, los músculos de ambos se tensaron al extremo, sus respiraciones se agitaron y los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraron por la presión de la sangre… entonces… sus cuerpos se estremecieron en un vibrante y delicioso orgasmo. _

_Ninguno pudo evitar soltar una exclamación producto del enorme placer que sentían en ese momento, Konan sintió como si se tratase de un estallido; produciéndole violentas contracciones incontrolables, lo que le dio como resultado la pérdida momentánea del conocimiento. Sus espasmos eran intensos y prolongados, Itachi la contuvo a penas con sus manos por las caderas; él también estaba siendo golpeado por las sensaciones intensas de ella y las propias… era simplemente alucinante… _

_Instantes… o minutos después, ambos cayeron exhaustos por la profundidad de las emociones. _

.

.

.

Jadeó…

Aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, enseguida de eso, él, se había comportado de la manera más tierna y gentil; como ningún hombre lo había hecho jamás. Y ella solamente pudo sonreírle… únicamente eso…

Finalmente abrió los ojos, clavándolos en la puerta frente a ella. Todavía podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias, esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo… aun podía sentirlo en su interior…

Recordar esa sensación la estremeció… y luego miró a su alrededor.

Su habitación amplia y… vacía… sí, se sintió vacía. Anhelaba, deseaba en ese preciso momento que él estuviera ahí. No para repetir la escena, únicamente por tener el placer de abrazarlo de nuevo y sentir su respiración acompasada, cuando él creía que dormía.

Bufó irónica e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, mientras sonreía sin humor. No, eso no era posible, los deseos son deseos y solamente se cumplen una vez, eso, si es que se cumplen…

Acomodó sus cabellos azulados detrás de sus orejas, respiró profundamente y se obligó a levantarse de la cama. Todavía tenía cosas que organizar en su casa y seguir pensando en eso solo le generaba un deseo y una falta inexplicable por él… lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Por el bien de él y propio…

Se colocó sus zapatillas, enseguida se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación dejando ahí, sus deseos guardados.

**FIN.**


End file.
